Shadow Star gets Sued
Shadow Star gets Sued is a 2 part Rap on Poyo Ride's AutoRap. Plot The Shadow Star wants to get popular on Instagram, so he posts a popular video by somebody known as Super Great Songs. When he uploads it, he gets several comments on how the video was stolen. He then receives a phone call from Dyna Blade, who reveals she is Super Great Songs. She says she is going to court with the Shadow Star. Meanwhile, the Shadow Star is in court. Dyna Blade tells the judge on how the Shadow Star is stealing her videos, which is a class a billion offense. The Shadow Star is surprised on the amount of classes, as faking a rap license is only a class 70 offense. The Judge notices the Shadow Star is not using AutoRap correctly, and says that he will be arrested for life. The Shadow Star decides to sue Dyna Blade for suing him. The Judge says that makes no sense. The Shadow Star says you can upload whatever you want, and the judge adds that as long as it's not copyrighted. Dyna Blade says that she got it trademarked. Dyna Blade trademarked the name of the video, which was called Dyna Blade Dances, which the Shadow Star didn't read. (He didn't even look at the video.) Dyna Blade decides to trademark the Shadow Stars name, and says that his entire autorap account will be deleted due to the name of it. The Shadow Star breaks the fourth wall and says that it is actually Poyo Ride's account. Dyna Blade says to pretend it's his account. The Shadow Star decides to sue Dyna Blade for trying to Trademark his name. Dyna Blade proceeds to say "Counterattack!" The Shadow Star is surprised by this. Then the Shadow Star counterattacks Dyna Blade. The Judge says that there are only a limited amount of counterattacks. After counterattacking each other for a while, with Miss Robot jumping in at one point, the judge says that there are no more counterattacks. The last person who counterattacked was Dyna Blade, so the Shadow Star is the one getting sued. The Shadow Star then says he couldn't pay off his debt because Dyna Blade sued him for a zillion bucks. The Shadow Star says he tried to steal some money from Donald Trump, but Trump didn't tolerate that. Now the Shadow Star is in Jail. He adds that this time, he didn't make any fake Licenses. Trivia A while after the Rap was uploaded, somebody replied to Shadow Star gets sued Part 2. Replying in AutoRap is like doing a Rap Battle. Poyo Ride claimed he thought replies were comments, and said that it seemed obvious the replier didn't listen to the Rap, as the rap he did didn't sound like or relate to the plot of the story. Poyo Ride now keeps replies off. Errors The Judge says that the Shadow Star is being arrested for not rapping on autorap. However, you can only be arrested for this if your Rap License has been taken away. Earlier in the video, as well as at the end, the Shadow Star mentions that he got his Rap License back. Therefore, he should only have his license taken. Category:AutoRap